


SPN!Drabbles

by Nika_AG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Little things I wrote in spanish and I'm translating. Basically wincest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	SPN!Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, that scene in the 12x22 where they're sitting together and Sammy is breathing like that. 
> 
> (posted in my other account in spanish. Is not a plagiarism. Is me with a different name xD
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAG](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> 

It's hot and breathing is a little difficult, with the air getting thicker and evaporating every minute. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to waste energy trying to break through the wall, now that he thinks about it. If this is the end, no, he didn't imagine it that way. He imagined death and blood, he admitted long ago that he would die violently, and he only hoped it would be fighting, the sound of bullets and the smell of gunpowder.

Not like this, in silence and breathing through his mouth, in an enclosed bunker that if you ignore everything else, is calm and peaceful, full of calmness. Not like this, not with Dean's hand caressing over his jeans with such a slow rhythm and a touch so faint that he first thinks he's imagining it and opens his eyes to find him there, sweaty and with his face leaning against the wall, green eyes calm and his hand first over and then inside his jeans. He touches him without saying a word and Sam lets himself go without resisting, without thinking about anything other than his fingers, the way they move and run through him and tempt him. He feels his pants open and he can only pant, and the  _ Dean _ that slips away is not so much a groan as a gasp. With his head thrown back and sweating, he thrust gently until he feels Dean move and it's no longer fingers, it's a mouth and those girly lips close to his erection but without touching him and Dean talking  _ hey, Sammy, Sam, stop, Sammy _ . It helps that he's tired, to be as still as he can, separating his legs to make room, wondering when he stopped feeling guilty, when he stopped caring that it was his brother, his brother's mouth so soft and warm, God, eating him slowly and thrust just a little,  _ yes, like this, Dean, more, _ groans and shows his neck, sweating exhausted and more excited than he has been in months, he forgets everything for a few minutes, with Dean between his legs, an orgasm that doesn't come and feels getting close. Dean slides up and now Sam feels lips on his neck, his breath against his skin.  _ Come on, Sammy, I got you, come on _ and that's all he needs to cum and he doesn't even mind Dean wiping his hands on his shirt.

Maybe it's not a bad idea to die like that, with Dean next to him and licking his lips, clearly satisfied, with Dean smiling and mumbling  _ son of a bitch _ . If it takes more than two seconds to figure out what he's talking about, it's not his fault, it's Dean's fault and his lips and his wet tongue gloss. And no, it looks like they won't die from this either.


End file.
